Two years later
by Himawaarii Nara
Summary: Ungkapan isi hati Himawari yang tak perna jujur/ bad sumary/happyreading


Terinspirasi dari kisah nyata..

Story by Himawaarii Nara

Himawari - Shikadai - Oc

Oneshoot

Naruto hanya milik komikusnya

•

2 Tahun

Himawari duduk di atas bebatuan di tepi sungai, matahari yang mulai menyembunyikan dirinya, matahari mulai berganti dengan bulan.

Hari itu tidak begitu spesial, namun pada hari itu, pada tanggal dan bulan itu namun dengan tahun yang berbeda, pertama kalinya, Himawari jatuh cinta kepada seseorang lelaki, lelaki itu sudah lama ia Kenal, hanya saja terjadi sesuatu yang membuatnya jatuh cinta..

* * *

 **27 Oktober 2013**

Sore itu tampak sepi menghiasi sore itu, Himawari menatap ke arah jendela, Himawari sudah bersiap pergi untuk mengantarkan bekal ke ayahnya, malam itu Ayah -Naruto-Himawari tidak pulang, lagi

" Himawari, sayang, ayo turun "

Himawari bergegas turun kebawah, ia tak akan membuat siapa pun menunggu

" Tolong ya hima "

Himawari berjalan melewati beberapa tokoh, ia menyapa beberapa penduduk desa yang tersenyum kepadanya, Hingga pandangannya terhenti oleh seorang lelaki berambut hitam di kuncir tinggi

" Shikadai? "

Shikadai membalikan badannya, lalu sedikit menguap, sambil mengangkat kota bekal nya seakan berkata kita-satu-tujuan-ayo-pergi-bersama

" Himawari "

Shikadai mengerakan tangannya bertanda memanggil Himawari, Himawari berjalan cepat berusaha sejajar dengan lelaki itu

Shikadai maupun Himawari sudah memastikan kedua ayah mereka sudah menyantap makanan mereka , kini hanya bekal kosong yang tersisa di tangan keduanya

dalam perjalanan mereka tetap berbicara seperti biasanya, namun Himawari sadar, malam itu ia mendapatkan ruang khusus untuk Shikadai

" Himawari "

Shikadai menarik tangan Himawari secara tiba - tiba, namun pelukan yang mendadak itu menetapakan kenyamanan yang luar biasa, tubuh Himawari menghangat , Pipinya tersipu

" Patner, kau membuat ku bahagia "

' Patner '

Sampai kapan pun Himawari hanya patner dalam mengantar bekal, atau tempat Shikadai bersandar di saat gundah atau tempat Shikadai di saat ia jatuh, Himawari hanya Patner, Patner yang begitu dalam bagi Shikadai, Walau Himawari ingin lebih dari itu

* * *

 **27 Oktober 2015**

Undangan pernikahan itu masih di tangan gadis berindigo itu, Himawari masih menggenggamnya, berharap suatu saat nanti nama Wanita itu tergantikan olehnya, Seandainya dulu himawari berani mengatakannya..

Nama 2 orang yang terpampang itu begitu menyakitkan nagi himawari, seadainya dahulu dia mengatakanya, mungkin ssekarang nama itu disini olehnya..

 _ **Shikadai**_ ** _Nara - Aoko Uzunaka_** _  
_

 ** _7 November 2015_**

 ** _Sabtu_**

 ** _•_**

 ** _Happy Wedding  
_**

Himawari hanya berharap..

walau ia tahu..

Ia hanya tempat Shikadai bersandar..

Ia hanya patner..

* * *

Shikadai membuka sebuah surat yang terselip di dalam sebuah hadia, dari surat itu ia tahu itu dari siapa, untuk siapa..

Dari orang yang paling mengerti nya

 _Shikadai Nara, sahabat, patner dan orang yang sangat mengerti_ ** _aku.._**

 ** _Aku sangat bahagia dalam penikahan mu ini..  
_**

 ** _Kau tampak bahagia dan tampan_**

 ** _Aku yakin suatu saat nanti aku akan menemukan  
_**

 ** _Seseorang seperti mu.._**

 ** _Jangan lupakan aku dan kenangan kita ya, patner.._**

 ** _Kau perna mengatakan bahwa_**

 ** _Cinta bisa abadi, namun bisa sangat menyankitkan_**

 ** _Kau benar! Aku merasakannya..  
_**

 ** _Terlambatkah?  
_**

 ** _Shikadai, patner, sahabat dan cinta ku..  
_**

 ** _Tak apa kan ku katakan?  
_**

 ** _Aku mencintai mu.._**

 ** _Selamat Berbahagia_**

 ** _Dari orang yang mencintaimu dengan tulus..  
_**

 ** _• Himawaarii Nara •_**

Shikadai terduduk lemas, Dahulu sekarang dan kedepan Shikadai masih dan memiliki ruang sendiri untuk Himawari, seadainya Shikadai dahulu mengatakannya..

Seadainya..

•

The End

Kenapa saya buat kisah yang sangat aneh ini? Gak apalah hahahah saya sukaaaa~

kenapa sad ending? Gak apalah kayak kisah seseorang *ups

No flame oke?

Maaf kalau alay heheh

NB : selamat berbahagia••

• Himawaarii Nara •


End file.
